1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and device with customizable power management.
2. Introduction
Watch phones have been around for some time and the form factor has not gained much consumer attention. Perhaps that is due to the fact that they are not compelling products, functional and impressive, fail to have highly desirable specifications, applications and functions, and because a user has to hold his or her arm in the air to make a call or use a headset.
However, wearable devices and watch phones do provide use cases, such as minimizing the possibility of leaving ones phone behind, not taking up valuable pocket space, and appearing to be a secret agent when making a call. Wearable devices have excellent use cases, in connection with health, medical and wellness applications requiring twenty four hour connectivity.
There is a need for enabling effective and reliable power management for wireless communication devices, including wearable devices that are smart, portable and can communicate with accessories, such as with sensors configured to monitor users health condition using various technologies or systems, such as a Personal Area Network (PAN), Body Area Network (BAN), Near Field Communication (NFC), BLUETOOTH® or WIFI®, for example.
One of the more important design challenges in wireless communication devices including wearable devices is maximizing battery life and managing power use. Now that “wireless mobility and connectivity” has become a major user expectation, users demand power longevity in such devices. As more and more features, computing power, and memory are packed into wireless communication devices and wearable devices, there is a need for enhanced functionality in such devices, with satisfactory battery life.
There is also need to reduce the amount of power a circuit consumes and techniques to effectively manage the available power using on-device techniques, circuits and sensors.
There is a further need for methods and devices with customizable power management, to better manage power to maintain the usefulness of a device. Thus, there is a need for improving, customizing and managing battery life in electronic devices, such as wireless communication devices, such as cell phones, wearable devices and accessories.
It would be considered an improvement in the art, if a wireless communication method and electronic devices with enhanced power management were developed. There is yet a further need to provide an intelligent method and device adapted to provide personalized and reliable battery management information to a user. Thus, a method and device with intelligent or customized power management that addresses these needs, would be considered an improvement in the art.